He Promised To Show Her the Stars
by articcat621
Summary: A series of seven drabbles featuring Hermione/11th doctor in response to TycheSong's Drabble-a-Day Challenge.
1. A Curious Proposition

Prompt: stars

A/N: Thanks krazyredhead0317 for looking this over!

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. BBC also owns Doctor Who, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble collection.

* * *

 **A Curious Proposition**

"What's a pretty, young woman like you doing sitting here crying?"

Hermione looked up, her face red and blotchy. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. A young looking man wearing suspenders and a bowtie stood before her. "The war was hard on me."

The man narrowed his eyes, looking her over. "Looks like you could use a vacation. An adventure through time and space, wouldn't you say?" He smirked.

"An adventure?" Hermione asked, frowning. "Where would I even go?"

He smirked, pointing to the blue police box behind him. "I can show you the stars."

"Explain," Hermione demanded.


	2. The Ood-Sphere

Prompt: snow

A/N: Thanks sweettale4u for looking this over!

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. BBC also owns Doctor Who, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble collection.

* * *

 **The Ood-Sphere**

"So, where shall we go first?" the Doctor asked once he finished showing Hermione around the TARDIS.

Hermione looked around in awe. "It's so much to take in."

"Anywhere, anytime, anyplace," the Doctor said, grinning.

She turned to him, beaming excitedly. "I want to go somewhere with snow." The summer heat had been weighing her down.

"Snow it is!" he exclaimed, prodding a few buttons and flipping a lever. There was a strange noise and moments later, he nodded to the door.

Hermione ran over and flung it open. "Snow!" she exclaimed.

"Welcome to the Ood-Sphere," the Doctor said, smiling.


	3. Are They Really Headless?

Prompt: Hello

A/N: Thanks krissy for looking this over!

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. BBC also owns Doctor Who, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble collection.

* * *

 **Are They Really Headless?**

"Hello," Hermione said, a large grin on her face as she offered her hand.

The Doctor quickly reached out and snapped it away. "Don't insult them. You're not supposed to speak with the Headless Monks."

"Oh," Hermione said, eyes wide. "Apologies." She glanced at him, embarrassed. "You should have told me that before saying, 'those are the Headless Monks'!"

The Doctor flushed. "Yes, well, I didn't expect you to run off to greet them."

Hermione tilted her head to the side, considering the hooded figures. "Are they really headless, Doctor?"

The Doctor grinned. "That's part of the mystery, isn't it?"


	4. The Real Thing

Prompt: flowers

A/N: Thanks krazyredhead0317 for looking this over!

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. BBC also owns Doctor Who, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble collection.

* * *

 **The Real Thing**

Hermione sniffed the purple coloured flowers, enjoying their sweet scent. "Come smell them, Doctor. They're perfect." She smiled. The genetically modified flowers did seem perfect.

The Doctor shook his head. "They're not the same as the real thing, Hermione. They're not real."

She stood and looked at him, her heart skipping a beat. "Why don't you show me then, Doctor?" She walked towards him slowly, enjoying the way his eyes widened. "Show me some real alien flowers."

He peered down at her. "Is that a challenge?"

"Of course," Hermione beamed. "Excite me, Doctor. I want to see the real thing."


	5. Rule Number One

Prompt: distrust

A/N: Thanks krazyredhead0317 for looking this over!

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. BBC also owns Doctor Who, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble collection.

* * *

 **Rule Number One**

Hermione looked at him, her eyes full of distrust. "I…" She shook her head, not quite sure what to say.

"Hermione, I told you that traveling with me was dangerous."

She knew that he was right. He had warned her before they took off. She just hadn't expected to come so close to death. He hadn't told her just how dangerous their current situation had been. He had seemed to be in control the entire time.

"Rule number one, Hermione," he reminded, a forlorn expression on his face.

She closed her eyes, fighting tears as she whispered, "The Doctor lies."


	6. The Dream Lord

Prompt: daydream

A/N: Thanks krazyredhead0317 for looking this over!

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. BBC also owns Doctor Who, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble collection.

* * *

The Dream Lord

 _Hermione closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around the Doctor's neck. She moaned into the kiss when she felt his hands travel down her sides, caressing her through the thin fabric of her blouse. She deepened the kiss, causing him to gasp in surprise when she playfully bit his lower lip. They separated._

 _"I love you, Hermione," the Doctor whispered._

 _"I love you more," Hermione replied._

She sat up, her eyes wide in confusion. "Doctor?" she asked worriedly, "What was that?"

"Just a daydream," he replied, his sonic screwdriver out. "I think the Dream Lord has paid us a visit."


	7. Just Silliness

Prompt: silliness

A/N: Thanks krazyredhead0317 for looking this over! I hope everyone enjoyed this little tale of mine!

Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. BBC also owns Doctor Who, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble collection.

* * *

 **Just Silliness  
**

Hermione felt her heart breaking as she looked at the Time Lord she had grown to love. "I… I can't do this anymore."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor replied, frowning. "I… I never meant for this to happen."

She sniffed. There was no way she could have known she'd fall in love with him. "I… I need someone serious. Traveling with you is fun, Doctor, but it's all just silliness. We wouldn't have a future together, would we?"

The Doctor's frown deepened. "We wouldn't, Hermione. I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled sadly before walking over and hugging him tightly. "Good-bye."

"Take care, Hermione."


End file.
